


The Novel Secret

by Mollygail



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollygail/pseuds/Mollygail
Summary: This is my first time posting anything, and I hope it's not the worst thing you've ever read.





	The Novel Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything, and I hope it's not the worst thing you've ever read.

The Thing Almost No One Knew

There were people who thought they knew almost everything about Neal Caffrey.

Peter had chased him and then worked with him for years. Peter knew how he liked his coffee and what size shoes he wore. He thought he knew more about Neal’s past than anyone, except Mozzie, and that might be true. But he didn’t know this. 

June had taken him in when he had nowhere to go except a crappy, run-down motel. She had given him an incredible home, amazing clothes, and most importantly, love. He trusted June and had confided in her. She knew many of his hopes and dreams. But she didn’t know this. 

Mozzie? Well, Mozzie knew more than most. He knew most of the crimes he had allegedly committed. Mozzie had been his friend and mentor since Neal was eighteen. He had stitched his wounds and nursed him through illnesses. Mozzie was also his business manager, lawyer, and accountant. But, he didn’t know this. 

Nell was his sister. Twin sister. She knew his heart and mind better than anyone, though he had always tried to protect and insulate her from his criminal activities. She was the only one who knew this because he had needed her help to remain anonymous. She had been his ‘front man’ so to speak. Not for anything illegal, of course, but for what might be the most honest thing he had ever attempted. 

June had handed him the package when he got home that evening and now he sat on the couch with a glass of wine staring at it. Slowly, savoring the moment, he opened the large padded envelope and pulled out a book. The dust cover of the book was rather plain. No graphic pictures or dramatic images adorned it. The background was a swirl of light to medium shades of blue. And the title of the book was in a medium, black font. He smiled and ran his hand over the front and then drew the book up to his face and breathed in. He’d always loved the smell of books. He hugged the book to his chest and leaned his head back on the couch. He had done it. It had taken months, but he had accomplished it. Looking down at the book in his hands he read the title out loud. “The Life and Times Of An Alleged Criminal, A Work Of Fiction (Of Course), by Annen E. Muss”. 

fin


End file.
